D
by candon
Summary: This time is Stella of the past. connected to Jane in peril b faustie. some femslash.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Bloon was out in a field collecting dandelions, this common weed was the power source for the time machine. He never understood why people used hard to find and obtain items like diamonds, granted he did have to collect a lot of them to power the thing, good thing he had a plant fairy in his thrall. The girls lay on the grass letting the sun warm their naked skin.

"Flora I'm going to roll over will you spread lotion on my body?" asked Stella.

"Sure" said Flora.

Stella rolled over on to her back giving Flora access. Flora got on her knee's and grabbed the lotion squirting it on her hands. She spread the cold cream over Stella's supple warm body. She spread some on her legs and around the blonds vagina. She lightly ran a finger through Stella's folds causing her to gasp.

"I'm so going to get you!" laughed Stella.

Flora held up her finger then stuck it into Stella's vagina. Flora then placed lotion on Stella's chest but instead of smearing it around began to suck on her breast.

**"Flora! you naughty girl!" **squealed Stella.

Bloon looked over to see Flora licking and sucking Stella's breast.

"I can't leave you two alone can I?" asked Bloon.

The girls got out of the car and walked up to a bouncer where they showed him their ID's after a few minutes the man realized they were tonight's entertainment. He gave them a nod and let them in. F,Stella walked up to the receptionst

"Why would you want to?" asked Stella.

"Yeah we're horny and sexy!" said Flora.

"How can you still be horny after last night?" asked Bloon.

"Oooh what Kinky fun fun did you have without me?" asked Stella.

"We fucked present Flora from dusk to dawn" said Bloon.

"I wanted her to feel what Bloon was like then wait for him" said Flora.

"No wonder when you had sex once every year, you were almost arrested because you were so aggressive" said Stella.

"I don't remember that!" said Flora.

"I do...oh we changed History!" said Bloon.

"What's different?" asked Flora.

"You were so aggressive in bed you killed Baltor, instead of ripping out his heart which did not alter anything" said Bloon.

"Can we fuck my past self?" asked Stella.

"Why not, what the plan?" asked Bloon.

"We get really high then go wild" said Stella.

"Wow now that is a bad plan" said Flora.

"Got anything better?" asked Bloon.

"Bondage!" said Stella.

"But you not into that?" said Flora.

"Not anymore" said Stella.

"There's a whole lot we don't know about you isn't there?" asked Bloon.

"What you don't know could fill a library or 2" said Stella.

"Well I saw that dress you convinced Bloom to buy" said Bloon.

"Yeah that was for the girls, back then we all wanted some of Blooms hot ass" said Stella.

"Bloom wanted Bloom why do you think I built the time machine" said Bloon.

**4 hours later.**

"So where are we going?" asked P,Stella.

"To a bondage and domination club" said F,Stella.

**"Fuck yeah!" **said P,Stella.

F,Stella was confused she began to wonder just how crazy horny her past self was.

"Why are you wearing clothes today?" asked P,Stella.

"Because in your time line most people are still body conscious that's why they have nudist colones, but in the future after Stormy put body insecurity's back into Pandora's box, no one cares anymore about what they look like and everyone turns into near mindless sex fiends there are a few like Bloon who wear clothes which helps them keep control of the population though the clothed ones are pretty much crazy in bed" explained F,Stella.

"Wait Stormy does good?" asked P,Stella.

"Yeah 3 years ago in my time and 20 years from now in yours" said F,Stella.

"the girls got out of the car and walked over to the bouncer. They gave him their ID's and after a few minutes he realized that they were tonight's entertainment. He gave them a nod and let them in. F,Stella walked up to a receptionist.

"Hi my name is Willie Wet and my friend here is Nova Cain, were the slaves tonight" said F,Stella.

"Oh yes my boss has been expecting you, Mr. Hash, Mr. Tushy would you come here please?" called the receptionist.

Two large men walked over.

"Mr. Hash, Ms. Wet goes to room 214, please escort to room 200 please" said the receptionist.

The two men led their charges to their rooms where the make up team got them into character.

**Willie Wet/F,Stella.**

Bloon walked into room 214 where his Stella was dressed like a their in leather. She was stuck in a vent unable to move due to being wedged in place. The back of her costume was ripped exposing her ass. Bloon poked her ass in the way they practiced. Bloon listened as she beat the wall 20 times telling him her past self was in room 200.

Bloon put on a condom then inserted his dick into her anus. He thrusted into her pulling back and pushing forward. He pumped into her body until he came. Before he left he inserted a vibrator into her pussy.

**Nova Cain/P,Stella.**

Very few people entered room 200 and those that did had keys meaning the door was locked. Stella heard the door move as a key was inserted into the lock. She was surprised to see who the next quest was. She had both men and women in to use her but a not Bloon the time traveler.

Bloon looked down to see P,Stella on her knee's on the ground. Her arms were angled up bound by chains behind her on the wall. She had a mouth gag in, the kind that let thing in and out. She was covered in dirt and grime as if held hostage for sometime.

"Surprised to see me?" asked Bloon.

Stella nodded.

"Well it was your idea" said Bloon.

Stella instantly understood and made a laughing noise.

Bloon grabbed a whip from off the side wall and swang it towards her making it crack against the side of a wall. Bloon could see her quiver with joy.

"Wow my Stella was right, past her is a freak" said Bloon.

Bloon walked over to her an began to rub his cock against her face before inserting i into her forcefully opened mouth. Bloon then pulled it back out and with a wicked gleam in his eyes cock smacked her. Stella was shocked and turned on. He then reentered her mouth letting the warm moist cavern envelop his member before pushing and pulling his dick through her mouth. Stella liked he way his dick meddled her tongue, the way it curved around around it to support and hold it when it finally filled her with the salty mixture.


End file.
